Currently, a battery of a terminal is typically charged by connecting a communication interface of the terminal with an external power adapter. However, in the related art, in order to reduce charging time during charging the battery, the charging current may be enhanced for performing a quick charging on the battery. However, whether the battery is charged in a conventional constant voltage mode or with increased charging current, if a charging current and/or charging voltage for the battery is too high during the charging, the battery will be damaged due to overvoltage and/or overcurrent charging. Therefore, in the related art, an overcurrent protection and/or an overvoltage protection cannot be realized for the battery during performing a regular charging or quick charging on the battery of the terminal.